Her Favorite Flower
by Tache Noir
Summary: A little unrequited love in a one-shot. First fanfic so be gentle with me. Ororo/Remy... p.s. I do not own the characters mentioned.


**Hiya! Yeah, so this is my first fanfic. I hope it doesn't come across as cheesy. Cheesy, cheesy, cheesy...Hmm, I'm going to go enjoy a dairy product while you read. Leave a review please! **

It was July 4th and near one hundred degrees. Despite the heat, the grounds surrounding Xavier's School for Gifted Children were filled with the sights and sounds of the holiday. Buffet tables, grills, picnic tables, and blankets littered the lawn as did a rainbow of confetti and the skins of popped balloons.

There was a big turnout this year. People from all over had come to enjoy themselves; hatred for mutants had quieted for a moment upon the most recent imprisonment of Magneto. Conversation emanated from various groups: arguing from Logan and Scott by a grill, endless chatter from every teen, and an intellectual debate between Hank, Jean, Charles, and a parent. Away from most of the festivities, Remy stood up from his seat at the base of an oak, brushing his shorts off as he scanned the immense yard with his trademark red on black eyes. Someone was missing and he had a good idea of where she was.

"Les' see what we can do 'bout this," he thought to himself, stuffing his hands in his pockets and heading off towards the school's private greenhouse.

If it was a hundred outside, then it was a hundred and ten inside the greenhouse. Remy rubbed away the sweat that had accumulated since his trek to find her. He finally saw the top of her head as he rounded a potted palm. Ororo was stooped low, watering a rare red and black orchid, her most favorite in her extensive collection. He snuck up behind her and with all the stealth he had, pulled her backwards into his lap. Nimble fingers rushed to tickle and scratch her sides while she twitched and writhed in Remy's lap, a heap of giggles, shock, and pretend anger.

"Ok, ok! S-stop it, sheesh Remy, Stop! Ok, Uncle!" she gasped, prying his slender fingers off of her stomach. Remy waited a second before replacing his hands on her stomach, holding her against his chest while she calmed down.

"Why ain't you out enjoyin' de party, hmm?" He asked chin resting on her shoulder.

"I had other priorities to take care of first," she replied, gesturing to her jungle of plants, "I _was_ going to come out but I got caught up."

Ororo felt a rumbling chuckle at her back and looked up at Remy's face marveling at his five o'clock shadow. It always seemed to be there despite his efforts to shave.

"Sho' you were," he teased, "How dare you leave yo' darlin' out there all alone." Ororo rolled her eyes. "How about you stay in here with me?"

"And have everybody wonderin' why a random thunder storms popped up when you an' me ain't nowhere to be seen? Are you tryna seduce me, Ms. 'Ro?" Remy asked innocently. "You're the devil, Lebeau." They were quiet for a moment.

He really did want to stay and keep his number one friend company. She was always there for him. It'd be rude not to return the favor every once in a while. Remy absentmindedly ran his hand through her thick, white mane. Ororo shuddered a little. She wanted him to stay. Secretly, she loved him. However, deep down, she knew he didn't love her as she did him. She was just his Stormy, a friend.

Fireworks crackled overhead, raining down in dying colors over the greenhouse glass. Remy broke the long yet comfortable silence. "Wish I could stay bit longer, chere," he began lamely, "but Rogue should be pullin' in now." He dropped his head to glance at his watch, surprised at how much time had passed with them just cuddling there on the ground. "I wan'ed to be there to welcome her back, ya know?"

Ororo nodded and stood to let him up. "Comin' Stormy?" She picked up her exotic orchid, stroking the fragile petals lightly. "I'll…I'll be there in a moment. And don't call me that!" He laughed, waving over his shoulder as he exited. "Love ya, Stormy!"

"Love you too," She called but then whispered to her favorite flower, "more than you'll ever know."


End file.
